I Hate That Game
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: A short Suite Life Story. Zack is playing Truth or Dare with his friends. He's not a fan of the game and when he must kiss Cody... and even tricks Cody to get this Dare done... Cody wants revenge. A CodyXZack Story. Warning Incest!


I Hate that Game

* * *

Okay First of all the legal things : I do not own the rights of 'the suite life on deck' what so ever and i do not know the actors or there persenal lifes.  
This is pure FICTION.

Hope you enjoy this ''Vandelorian Production'' of 'I Hate that Game'

* * *

Okay then our story begins on the . Its a quiet day aboard and Zacks shift has just ended. As he joins his friends sitting by the jacuzzi they think of what to do to kill the time. So Woody , Bailey and Marcus wanne play Truth or Dare, offcourse they drag Zack allong in there game.

* * *

Woody : "Come on Zack the game begins and its your turn , Truth or Dare ?"

Zack : "Why am i doing this again ?"

Bailey : "Yeah because with your bussy life ..." Bailey said while roling her eyes "Do you have anything better to do ?"

Zack : "fine ! Dare."

Woody : "Damm , i hoped for truth , i wanned to know how he gets those cute girls and not me."

Bailey rold her eyes AGAIN "Look in the mirror and think !"

Bailey : "Hey London , you know a dare we can make zack do ?"

London : "Oeh Oeh make him kiss Cody !"

Zack : "What ?!" Zacks eyes and mouth fell open. "Are you crazy ?! im not kissing my brother !"

London : "Brother ?" Bailey walks over to london and wispers in her ear "There brothers ? Since when ?"

Bailey : "Since Yesterday London , were sorry we dindt tell you." She said smiling sarcasticly

Woody : Woody got a develish smile on his face. "Yeah thats what i pick ! go on and kiss Cody."

Zack : "No ! My lips are sacred to me and every girl on this ship" Zack said while winking at a passing girl "And besides, Bailey would never like it if i kissed her BF right ?"

Bailey heard the desperation in Zacks voice but... "Nah not really its between brothers that doesnt count, go a head have fun!"  
There they both sat looking with a devils smile at Zack.

Woody : "unless the great Zackery is scared ?" Knowing Zack would rebel to it, Woody tried to tease him.

Zack : "Woodster!" Bingo! "There are 2 things no one calls me : nr1 Zackery and nr2 scared !"

Woody : "well then there's your chance , Cody is just putting the towels away."

Zack : "Fine ! but i hate you for this Woodster and Country Girl here to."

Zack nervously stepped towards Cody, still looking back to see if Woody would call it off , but no...

Zack : 'Mann i really need to disinfect my lips after this ,... ah mann hiss mouth probably tastes like mouthwash.' Zack slowly leaned against Cody's towelstand and started his move. "Hey Codes"

Cody : "What do want Zack ?!"

Zack : "cant i just say hi ?"

Cody lookd with his eyes half open on his own cute sarcastic way.

Zack : "Actually i have a stupid message from your GF."

Cody : "Really ?" Cody's eyes jumped open and were full of energy"

Zack : "Yep , kinda personal come here" Winking Cody to come closer. "Well She saw you work and said you were cute and stuff" To make the act work Zack made his throw up sound.  
"And she wants to see you behind the lockers and give you a little gift or something."

Cody's cheecks turned red and he made that typical smile. "Ohhhh thats my Bailey , tell her i'll be there in 5 minutes."

Zack : "Yeah but she wants to surprise you , so you must wait there with your eyes closed. Okay?"

Cody : "Okay Thanks Zack."

5 MIN Later At the Lockers , Cody wass ready , eyes closed , ready for his GF's 'surprise'.  
As Cody stood there , Zack winked the gang to stand close to watch.

Cody could here Bailey's voice softly , and footsteps coming his way. "Bailey is that you ?"

Zack winked Bailey to answer for him. But she enjoyed this to mutch to remain serieusly.

Cody : "Bailey ?"

'Ah man ! Okay Quick and Fast then. I need a long shower after this !' Zack putted his hands on Cody's cheecks and pressed his lips firmly against Cody's. but not long after Cody opend his eyes and...

SLAP !

Cody : "ZACK ! you double crossing filthy pig !"

Zack : "Cody its not what you think , its wass just a game, i dindt even enjoy it a second !"

Cody wass to mad to even listen, especially when he saw his friends anh his own girlfriend who were hiding behind the lockers.

Cody : "I hate all of you ! and Bailey ? You 2 ?!"

Bailey : "Oh come on sweety , its just a ..."

Cody : "Stay away from me !"

Bailey : "... A game ? Sometimes he is sutch a child."

Zack : "No kidding ? i'll go talk to him."

* * *

LATER ... Mutch Later That Evening

* * *

Zack : "Codes ... ? You in there ? I rushed wright over."

Cody : "ITS BIN 4 HOURES ZACK !"

Zack : "Well there wass an emergency."

Cody : "Really ? What happend? Did the 'emergency's' boyfriend came back and wanned to hit you ?"

Zack : "NO !" Zack said while rubbing his hand over his bruised cheeck. "Come on Codes it wass just a ..."

Cody : "Yeah i know , Just a game. When they realised you were not gonna come to apolagize, they did."

Zack : 'Oh please oh please oh please' Zack hoped that Cody dindt want to hear it from him to.

Cody : "But im still waiting for yours!"

Zack : 'DAMM !' "Codes i already said sorry."

Cody : "Not good enough !"

Zack : "I know ! How about a bro-night ? in my room ? i'll take care of everything. Kay codes ?"

Cody : "Oooooh Wauw sounds great Zacky. Cant wait."

'Zacky? Yeah he's still mad' "See you in an hour kay Codes ?"

Cody : "Okay !" Whispering to himself 'you stupid idiot'. "How am i related to that guy ?"

Woody : "Dude talking to yourself ? let me gues, Zack came here and 'apologized' ?"

Cody : "Duh ! Im so tired of it Woody. He doesnt even realise what he did , did he?"

Woody : "Probably not." But as he sat down on his bed , woody had his second great segustion of today. "Codes then why dont you make him realise it ?"

Cody : "what do you mean?"

Woody : "well if you would kiss him ..."

Cody : "And get an infection ?! No thanks !"

Woody : "... you could make him feel as embarrassed as you feld when he kissed you."

* * *

Cody's eyes suddenly opend whide as he realised that he would love to get back at his brother ... Even thow the very idea of kissing him made his stomach twirl. So after a full hour Cody stood infront of Zack's room. And he wass ready to make his brother crawl before him. He wass wearing his best jeans and a shirt with a lowe cut. 'Okay here we go'

* * *

Cody knocked on Zacks door

Zack : "Hey Codes , I wass thinking you werent gonna come."

Codes : "And miss bro-night ? Never Zacky."

Zack : "Zacky again ? And whats with the outfit ? Youre going on a date first ?"

Codes : "Nope , just wanne weare something special."

Zack : "Okay... come in."

'Okay Zack payback time'

Zack : "Okay i get it ,youre still mad."

Codes : "No... YOU THINK ?!"

Zack : "Oh come onnnn Codes ! I'll do anything to make it up , just stop acting like this."

Codes : "yeah wright!"

Zack : "i swear Codes."

Codes : "well i guess there is something..."

Zack instantly stood before Cody , just being happy to hear there wass a way to get rid of this guild that his little bro wass (like always) trying to force on him.  
But he dindt expect Cody to come even closer to zacks face... and to his lips.

Codes : "Well i cant really forget that little gift you gave me today." Zack's face wass freezing especially when cody's hands were going over Zacks chest.

Zack : "Codes this is your revenge isnt it ? Please say your just playing with me here."

Codes : "Now why would i Zacky ? You always say youre lips are divine, so ... send me to heaven Big Bro." Cody's hands were now behind Zacks neck for a full embrace.

Zack : "Codes... im not really happy with this."

Codes : "Zacky if you ... want me ... to forgive you then i want your lips again on mine, and not just a kiss , but your famous The-girls-just-cant-get-enough-of-me Kiss."  
And just to complete it Cody moved his knee between Zacks legs, softly pushing against Zacks groan.

Zack : "Codes im getting a little hot here , could you move back a little ? Please ?"

Codes : "Nope so where is my k..."

To Cody's surprise Zack pushed his lips on Cody's for the second time today. To tell the truth he wasnt planning to actually kiss Zack, guess he pushed Zack a little to far. He could feel Zacks member against his knee getting harder. It wass like Zacks Body wass going wild on its on. He took Cody's waist and really pushed there hips together. Entering Cody's mouth with his tounge, exploring every surface.  
Cody had never bin kissed like this before , he wass moaning across the room without realising it. His eyes were slowly closing as Zacks Kiss went on almost endlessly.  
As Zack slowly took his lips off of Cody's lips he could see his brother in almost a trance like state.

Zack : "Codes... ? You okay ?"

As Cody slowly came donw to earth he tried to answer the question but al that came out of his mouth wass : "Njaaanjaaaa"

Cody : 'NjaaaaNjaaaa ? What did he do ? Put his tongue in my brain and damaged it ?' "Euhm i mean , yeah were cool now i guess."

Zack : "Good , now if you dont mind im going to bed." Slowly zack wass moving to his bed , trying to cover up his groan , which wass now obviously throbbing like hell.

But outside on the sea a storm wass coming up , as a lightning flash lighted up the room , Cody start to shake around. Cody wass terribly afraid off lightning ever since he wass very young.  
Usually he always checks the weatherreports to make sure he is asleep before the storms start , but now he totally forget.

Zack : "Codes ? You okay ?"

Cody : "Offcourse i am , you dont think im still afraid Light..."

Another Lightning Flash and now even a loud thunderbolt. as Cody heard this he simply crumbled to the floor trying to get in his sleepingbag.

Zack : "Codes come on i know youre scared." Zack turnded over a piece of sheet and signaling Cody that he could sleep with Zack.

Cody : "Zack its okay.."

Zack : "Codes get in here."

As Cody rushed next to his brother in his bed , Zack closed the the smal curtain before the window in hope to keep the lights and sounds out.  
Just like when they were young , Cody snuggled close to Zack, without realising that Cody's knee wass again against Zacks groan and it wass very hard now.

Cody : "Euhm Zack ? You okay ?"

Zack : "Come on Codes its not that weird that im ... you know."

codes : "Horny ?"

Zack : "Well i just kissed you and all that , when my lips are working the rest of my body reacts you know."

This made cody smile a little. he knew that Zack wass quickly turned on , but by him ?

Zack : "Well lets get some shut eye"

Cody : "You can sleep with that down there ?"

Zack : "Well know ... i wass gonna wait till you fal asleep and then just you know."

Cody : "Hey you can jerk off now if you like."

Zack : "Codes ! ive had enough embarresment from you for 1 day. im not topping that. Im not doing that with you here."

Cody wass feeling a little bad now. It wass zacks own falt but he had bin going a bit to far with rubbing against Zacks groan and all. But maybe he had a solution.  
As he felt Zacks groan throbbing against Cody's leg. Cody removed the sheet that covered his body. Zack always slept in his boxers , but Cody still had his pyjamas on to sleep.  
As Zack looked over to Cody's side of the bed , he saw his borthers hands reaching out for his own crotch .

Zack : "Codes ? What are you doing ?"

Codes : "If you feel to embarressed to jerk of because im here , then i'll have to feel as embarressed as you. "

A small blush came on Cody's face as his crotch wass starting to grow. His breathing started to increase. As zack watched his brother rubb himself he couldnt help but get even harder.  
But Cody wass slower then Zach, his groan wass getting harder but slow. Zack's member wass so hard and hot that he couldnt take it and fastend the process as he reached out for Cody's groan.

Cody : "Zack !"

Zack : "Sorry Codes but youre way to slow."

Cody : "Well i dont jerk off that mutch so i like it slow."

Zack : "Well i dont !"

Zack slided his hand inside Cody's pajamas and grabbed Cody's hardend member.

Code : "Zack... Ahhh"

Cody's voice wass silenced as Zack fastend up the rubbing. Zack could feel how Cody wass getting harder and even getting slightly wet at the tip.

Zack : "Wauw Codes feels good huh ? just like Bailey does ?"

Cody : "Bully ... and actually me and Bailey dont do that mutch."

Zack : "She did give you a blowjob wright ?"

Cody's eyes clearly gave the answer. This wass the 1st time someone else then he himself wass touching his member.  
And well the day wass already filled with weird stuff between the brothers. So a little more couldnt hurt.  
Zack took Cody's member out in the open and slowly moved his lips towards it. Cody's eyes opend wide with surprise, when zacks lips touched the tip of Cody's member, he lowerd his head back on the pillow and started to moan.  
Placing his hands on Zacks head to speed up the ritem, made it all to clear how mutch he liked it. Zack could feel tis wass his brothers first blowjobexperience just after 5 minutes he could the hot fluid coming up true Cody's member.  
Not long after Zacks mouth wass filled with cody's semen, Cody's chest wass all lifted up and then slowly relaxed back on the matras.

cody : "Zack ?"

Zack : "Codes , you know in the future you should warn people before you come." As zack lied back on his own pillow he crossed his arms behind his head. "Well Codes your turn."

Cody saw zacks eyes looking towards hiw own boxers with a huge bulg. It looked way bigger then the 1 he had not a moment ago.  
Well his brother did the same for him and Cody hated to be in debt with his brother. With that in mind he unbuttend Zacks boxers.

Zack : "You go Bro."

Cody : "Yeah yeah dont push it."

As Cody took Zack's member out of his boxers , his eyes went large. Zack was bigger, mutch bigger and thicker. Atleast a few inches more then himself.  
Cody placed his hand on top of the big member, and leand closer to it. he placed his lips on the bottem of it, slowly kissing his way up to the top of it.  
with every kiss making its way up , he started to rub Zacks tip , causing a dilicouse moaning from his big bro. Cody tried to put his lips over Zacks member trying to take it all inside, but its seize wass so large he could hardly do it. as he tried taking it deeper , Zacks moaning became louder, mutch louder. Zack knew that he wass to horny now to keep this up for long. Which made him think... and he lifted Cody's head , releasing Zacks soaked member from his mouth.

Cody : "Whats wrong ?"

Zack just smiled at his brother leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. "Nothing Codes , its good."

Cody : "Then why did you end it ?"

Zack : "I wass thinking ...since you never had a blowjob , you must still be a virgin wright ?"

Cody : "Yeah so ? Zack's smile went larger and his eyebrows up and down. Oh noooo Zack thats to far, besides i want Bailey to be my first."

Zack : "Codes dont take this wrong. But if that wass true you would have don it already. I know you Codes. Zack leand in to Cody's lips again and whisperd. Codes i know you better then anyone.  
Youre not sure Bailey is THE one for you. Thats why your still a vergin."

Cody : "Well its a big thing, if our relationship doesnt work out then i would have lost it to someone who dindt really love me."

Zack kissed his brother again , really pushing his lips on his. "Well i love you bro, does that mean something?"

Cody : "I dont know..."

Zack : "Look Codes Bailey may come and go, but i'll always be here and i'll always love my bwaby bwrother." Looking with his puppydog eyes. "I'll be really carefull."

Cody dindt say a thing , yet soon after he smiled and nodded. he gave Zacks permision to take him. Zack signalt Cody to lay down on his back and to relax. As he slowly positiont himself between Cody's legs, he dicided to take it slowly be starting to plce his lips on the inside of Cody's legs slowly making his way down.  
Cody tried hard to relax , yet as his brothers lips came closer to his member, his breathing went up again. yet Cody's softend member wass not Zacks target. As he started to wet Cody's entrance , Zack wass strating to really get hot. especially when he enterd Cody with his finger, causing Cody to make a hot moaning sound.  
Even with his finger it felt really tight inside Cody, the thought of how great it would feel with his huge member inthere wass all he could think about. He couldnt wait no more.

Zack : "Codes, you okay ?"

Cody : "Its okay Zack. Do it." starting to slow down his heavy breathing. "Show me how you can beat the lightning itself."

With a big smile and one finall kiss, Zack finally got to positiond the tip of his member before Cody's entrance slowly entering him.

Cody : Zack slower.

Zack : Codes im not even moving yet, relax.

Zack pushed his member further inside Cody , almost halve of Zacks huge member wass going inside. Zack wass feeling so great , he had sex before with girls , but this wass sooo different , so Thight. He even started to think he would come inside Codes before he could get completly inside his brother. But he had to forget it and just keep going,  
As he almost wass completly inside , Cody started to moan really loud, his voice filling the room as Zack finally wass completly inside.  
Even before Cody had a chance to say something , Zack strated to move in side of him. exiting and re-entering his brother. he fastend the riteme , Cody could feel a small amount of precum releasing from zacks member , this created a noise everytime Zack pushed deeper inside.  
Zack placed his hands next to Cody's head to get a real grip on the matras. Cody's legs were lifted fully in the air, as zack fastend up and his cock throbbed more and more.  
"Coooodess! Your So Thight, Im Gonna..." Cody's voice filled the room with a loud scream as Zacks seemen filled Cody up. Zacks arms failed after this heated lovegame and he fel wright on top of Cody, leaving both brothers in eachothers arms.

* * *

Moseby : "Zack ! open the door."

Cody opend the door as he quickly putted on his bathrobe.

Cody : "Hi mister Moseby , whats up ?"

Moseby : "Cody ? What are you doing ... never mind , what was that scream all about ? We heard it all the way updeck."

Cody : "Sorry mr Moseby. Zack asked me for a sleepover , I had a nightmare and when waking up next to Zacks shorts well... My eyes screamt and it went to my mouth i guesse. Im sorry."

Moseby : "Well i guess thats okay then and tell him to clean that room. The room below your brother is complaining about the smell."

Cody : "Sure , bye mister Moseby." Cody closed the door being relieved that Moseby dindt realise what realy happend. Looking behind him wass his brother in his bed,  
Macho guy like he was he putted his hands behind his head and winking to his bro.

Zack : "So how wass it for you, my little bro ?"

Cody crawled back into bed lying on his brothers chest and his arms around zacks waist. "Yeah okay your good i get it."

Zack : "I know ,You were good to Codes. Im happy that i got to be youre first."

Cody smiled at his brother and placed a soft goodnightkiss on Zacks lips. "Me to."

Zack softly fell to sleep , happely , Comfertly and Completely Satisfied. and with a big smile he just had 1 thing on his mind as he looked to his sleeping brother 'I Love That Game!'

* * *

The End

* * *

There, this wass my very first short Suite Life Fanfiction story.  
Cant wait for your reviews. I checked the Story , but if i missed typed some words, then i apologize.

* * *

Im already busy with my next story.  
It shall be about, once again with Zack and Cody.  
But i rarely find the other characters on the site.  
So in my next one it will be Marcus , Woody and even Moseby who will try to sleep With Zack and/or Cody.  
I know these characters are not as 'cute' as the twins. But i think every one diserves a chance. Minor characters can sometimes make fun and new story's.  
If you want to place a comment or what you think about the preview and the idea , also very welcom. Its still under construction so opinions are welcome.

Preview:  
The ship will sail on International Waters.  
And the 3 of them will try to team up and realise there fantasy's.  
Will they get there chance ?  
Will they all get to sleep with Zack and/or Cody?  
Perverting , Fantasy's and even a Rape. (Maybe the only way 1 of those 3 can get a guy in bed.) Will all be in the story.  
Soon you can read it in "The sea is a cruel mistress"

Thank You all


End file.
